Ivy's Insanity
by merper04
Summary: A young kit's dream was only to be free, but being free isn't easy when you don't know exactly what freedom is. Ivy's path was never meant to be easy, and nothing could have prepared her for the trials of violent abuse, passionate love, and a deep pain, both mental and physical. She later even finds herself struggling to maintain her emotions. Is all of this really worth freedom?


Ivy never understood why she had been taken from her mother, or why she had been put in some web-like cage soon after. She hated the cage. She used to yowl and wail for them to let her out, but after a few days she learned it wouldn't work. Then she had tried asking the captured cats around her for help, but they seemed to have all given up hope already. She refused to give up hope.

As the weeks passed, most of the cats were taken away, all until there were only her and mangy old Frisky. She couldn't figure out where they were going, maybe to a better place, maybe being set free? She longed to ask Frisky, but something held her back. Frisky was the quietest of them all. He never mewed, wailed, or even muttered anything. The only thing that let Ivy know he was still there was his raspy coughs.

Finally Ivy couldn't hold back her curiosity. "Frisky?" She called out hesitantly. The only reply was a grunt. Ivy swallowed, hard. "Er, you know where every cat's going, right? Are they being set free?"

At first Ivy thought he was having a coughing fit, then she realized he was laughing. "Set free?" He chuckled, his voice tinged with a strange accent. "Why, lass, once ya caught, ya ain't never gonna get set free. The TwoLegs either adopt ya or ya get sent to the Cutter." His voice quavered. "If ya go to the Cutter, ya ain't _never_ gonna come back."

"You mean..." Ivy gulped. "Well then we have to escape!"

"Haven't ya tried that already, lass? It don't work."

"It has to! Just try and look cute when the 'TwoLegs' come here." Ivy decided.

"What d'ya mean, lass?" Frisky sounded suspicious. "In my age, it ain't possible to 'look cute'."

Ivy sighed and rolled her piercing green eyes. "Just purr and let them pet you. And try not to cough."

Frisky grunted, and fell silent as a young creature, a TwoLeg, passed by, peering into Frisky's cage. Ivy held her breath. The TwoLeg didn't even pause before leaving the cage. _No! No! No! She was supposed to adopt Frisky!_

Ivy's heart pounded as the TwoLeg peered into her cage. Ivy gave a half-hearted purr and crawled closer. The TwoLeg reached its finger in and pet Ivy, a bit roughly. Ivy continued to purr, pretending to enjoy it. _Oh please let this act be worth it!_

It was. The TwoLeg gave a shriek of joy and ran to an older TwoLeg, squealing and pointing. The TwoLegs began rambling to each other leaving Ivy to panic alone. What of they didn't like her? What if she was sent to the Cutter?

"Frisky?" She whispered.

"Eh?" He whispered back. "What is it?"

"If these TwoLegs don't adopt you, don't worry. Others will." Ivy reassured.

Frisky was silent for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the TwoLegs had begun to walk over. They reached and opened her cage, thrusting their bare pink hands at her. She continued to keep up the act and stayed limp as they picked her up, not daring to squirm.

As they walked away, Ivy caught a glimpse of Frisky and wailed. The old, mangy cat had a sad look in his eyes, and she couldn't stand to see him lying there, all alone.

The TwoLegs paused and rumbled something. Ivy wailed again and squirmed, stretching her paws out to Frisky. There were a few more rumbles, and the TwoLegs put her down onto the ground.

"Frisky!" She shrieked as she ran to his cage. "I'll set you free! I'll work on this lock-"

"Lass," Frisky sighed. "My days're numbered. They ain't gonna adopt me, and if they don't adopt me, I'll be goin' straight to the Cutter."

"What?!" Ivy squeaked, not bothering to keep her voice down. "But- but you would be a great house cat! And- and they can't just k- kill you!" Ivy stammered, not wanting to believe it.

"Lass I gotta job for ya." Frisky whispered. "Be a good cat. Live a good life. Can ya do those things for me?"

Ivy nodded, her lip trembling as she tried not to cry. "I will." She mewed quietly. The TwoLeg's large paws came down on her again, and she felt herself leaving the ground. She gazed at Frisky for the last time. "I promise."


End file.
